


On his terms

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Random drabbles [9]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Random drabble
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Random drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	On his terms

She holds a half-full glass of red wine; he stands there with blood staining his cheek. Madelyn takes a sip of wine; she wants to wipe the blood away until his skin clean again. She doesn't move though, Madelyn waits for him to come over to her. He's in one of those moods where it has to be on his terms.

Homelander sooner rather than later will come over and rest his head on her lap. As if she can erase his sins, she can't anymore than he can erase hers, but it makes him feel better. And that's all that matters.


End file.
